Classification: The present invention relates to a new Hybrid Dianthus caryophyllus plant.
Variety denomination: The new plant has the varietal denomination xe2x80x98CFPC Tiaraxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of carnation plant which is a cross of xe2x80x98CFPC Selenaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,899) as a seed parent and an undistributed, unpatented seedling identified as xe2x80x98970110xe2x80x99. The varietal denomination of the new variety is xe2x80x98CFPC Tiaraxe2x80x99.
Among the novel characteristics possessed by the new variety which distinguish it from other varieties of which I am aware, are its attractive bright red flowers which retain color without fading. When grown in a greenhouse in Salinas, Calif., in 4xc2xd inch plastic pots, pinched plants are about 7 inches tall and about 7 inches in diameter. Flower diameter averages about 2xe2x85x9 inches with a crown of about 1 inch (average). Foliage is about 4 inches long and about xc2xd inch wide at its widest point.
Asexual reproduction by propagation by cuttings of the new variety as performed in Salinas, Calif., shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagation.
The new variety differs from its parents in flower color. xe2x80x98CFPC Selenaxe2x80x99 produces crimson mauve flowers and the male parent produced dark red flowers. The new variety produces flowers which are a non-fading red color.